kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Empress Hazel
Neo Asgard Empress Hazel is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok. Story Hazel appears on Destiny Islands, defeating Sora, leaving him at Yggdrashreck, and conquering Far Far Away, renaming it Neo Asgard-III and ruling it as it's Empress. Personality Empress Hazel is a power-hungry, melodramatic, flamboyant, imperialistic, arrogant, cantankerous tyrant who seeks to conquer the Nine Realms of Dreamworks and rule them as the "AllMother". She is prone to having headaches and/or physically lashing out at her minions whenever things do not go as she plans them to, and has an outlandish, absurdist sense of humor, if a little on the sadistic side, as she chose to mislead much of the universe to believe Sora is dead, when in reality, she had him imprisoned instead of actually killed. She also appears to be a huge Monty Python fan, as noted by Loki or Sarah. She is not, however, without some degree of incompetence, as she mistakenly believed Sora would remain stranded beside Yggdrashreck forever, and prefers to humiliate her opponents, rather than killing them before they get a chance to frustrate her further. Hazel is also said to be a notorious internet troll who enjoys harassing those she doesn't like, especially "SoKai" shippers, since she hates Kairi way more than Sarah does. Quotes * "Hello handsome!" - first line, to Sora and/or Riku * "I feel like a real world-class celebrity in this town." * "Put a bounty on them!! 9000 K each, and I want them both alive!" - about Sora and Sarah * "I've got a headache, and the only cure... is Kairi's death!!!" * "Another talkative type. I don't think I've got time to entertain your blather." * "A witch, am I!?! ...well there's one thing about them you should've already known by now: Don't mess with a witch!!" * "If there's one thing in the universe I hate more than cockroaches or crying babies, it's an entire SoKai fan club of crying baby cockroaches!!!" Powers and Abilities In addition to being a powerful sorceress with many magic spells at her disposal, Hazel fights in a rather flamboyant, over the top, improvised unnamed martial arts of her of conception. Her fighting ability does get hindered when she has a headache. Etymology Taking after the Organization XIII members' naming scheme to a degree, Hazel's name is an anagram of Hela, with the addition of the letter "Z", rather than "X". It is for this reason Loki initially assumes her to be, or have once been a special type of Nobody. Trivia * Hazel takes inspiration from the following characters: ** Queen Hela: The Marvel Comics villainess who is an archenemy of Thor, and recently appeared as the main antagonist of Thor: Ragnarok. It is because of her name origin that Hazel is commonly assumed to be Hela's Nobody. ** Queen Hedrian: The villainess of Denshi Sentai Denziman, whose appearance was partly inspired by Hela, due to Marvel's involvement with Super Sentai at the time. She also appeared in the next season, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. ** Witch Bandora/Rita Repulsa: The primary villain of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1, who was played by the same actress as Hedrian, the late Machiko Soga. Both Hazel and Bandora/Rita get headaches when their plans fail, attack their minions out of frustration when their plans fail, and have a humorous, if demented eccentricity. *** In the Japanese language, Hazel is voiced by the same person as Rita's 2017 movie incarnation. *** GokaiWhite intentionally made Hazel an homage to Rita in many respects as he has been as huge Super Sentai/Power Rangers fan since his childhood. ** The Fairy Godmother: The Shrek series' take on the similarly named, but vastly different character from Disney's Cinderella. They both dislike Shrek for being an ogre, and like deep-fried foods smothered in chocolate. *** Hazel may also be considered a gender-bend of Lord Farquaad and/or Prince Charming, in some respects. * Sora calling Hazel a "nutty queen" may suggest she has generals and/or divisions of her army named after many types of nuts, in tribute to the various naming-schemes for groups of characters in Dragon Ball. * Her fighting style is vastly similar to Bayonetta, and she is even voiced by the same english voice actress. Category:Villains Category:GokaiWhite Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Somebodies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Third Ragnarok Category:Royalty Category:OCs